Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photo decoration device, and especially relates to a photo decoration device that allows a user to easily select manipulation content with high flexibility, and enables the user to easily imagine a finish after manipulation.
Related Art
Photo sticker machines that take photos of users, allow the user to edit images obtained by taking photos, print an image after editing on a sticker sheet, and provide the sticker sheet are known. Hereinafter, taking photographs of the users and obtaining images will be referred to as “shooting” or “shooting the users”. Such photo sticker machines are installed in amusement (play) facilities, or the like. Main users of the photo sticker machines are females.
Among such photo sticker machines, there is one that displays, on an editing screen, a plurality of sample images to which images for compositing have been composited in advance, and a foreground color palette used by the user to select a color of a foreground image and a background color palette used by the user to select a color of a background image, of the images for compositing composited to the respective sample images (see JP 2010-109651 A).
Further, there is one that allows the user to perform adjustment of redness (a tone of the skin of an object), adjustment of brightness (whiteness of the skin of the object), and adjustment of sharpness in order to adjust a finish state of a shot image (see JP 2004-349959 A). On an adjustment screen for performing the adjustment, each adjustment state is marked in seven stages.
Further, there is one that varies two of four pieces of correction information: brightness, tone, contrast, and vividness of shot images, which are arrayed and displayed in a matrix manner, in stages into two directions of a vertical direction and a horizontal direction of an array, thereby to allow the user to select a shot image to which desired correction processing is applied.